A social network comprises numerous users who create relationships with one another in order to share content. The users typically have similar interests with each other that serve as the catalyst for collaborating with similar users that are part of the social network. The similar interests serve as a basis for users to form relationships or contact within the social network. Users collaborate with other users having similar interests by creating and joining groups to deliver content to likeminded individuals. Once relationships are established within the social network, users share content by way of messages, either as text or media rich formats such as audio or video. As more users join the social network, the amount of content on the social network increases, and as a result, the visibility of a new message is lessened when shared with other users.